


Tony Stark Discovers a Change

by The_Jeremy_Kellerman



Series: The Avengers at Home [5]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Other, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jeremy_Kellerman/pseuds/The_Jeremy_Kellerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark discovers a startling change in his friend Thor, the Norse god of Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Discovers a Change

One day, Tony Stark was relaxing in his living room, sprawled out on his luxurious Massoud-Branson sofa, drinking a luxurious Massoud-Branson soda, when there was a knock in the doorway.

"Yes?" Tony inquired.

An attractive, muscular blond woman wearing Thor's armor stepped into the doorway. Speaking with a voice exactly like Thor's, the woman offered Tony an explanation.

"Friend Tony," her voice was steady and determined, "I have decided that I am going to be a woman today."

"Okay," Tony replied.


End file.
